America the! Where are we?
by yamada yusuke
Summary: The whole north America and south America are thrust back in time by unknown means mostly American POV please review
1. Chapter 1 A new world?

America the where are we?

_-President Barrack Obama has issued a statement saying that all communication to other countrys beside canada, mexico, and the south american states are cut off signifing either total black outs or time travel as all satelites are still in orbit all significant features of land masses and land marks are not there. In other news outrage in fergensen- _

I turn off my televsion in astonishment "Back in time, are they serious I mean how is that even possible? Yeah sure there was a bright gold sphere that surrounded the whole americas and brought back even people over seas but still that does not explain anything I mean we could be in a alternent universe (I really hope its the halo universe if so) or a parralle unvierse. Yo chikio what do you think?"

"I'm inclined to belive it my only question is when or how far back are we?" I look at my best friend chikio. chikio a tall 6"1' asian my only male friend wereing a red yukata with dragon design and green uwabaki. we hear the door open and in comes dasha the red haired ukraine wearing a blue Vyshyvanka and whreath of flowers signifing that she is unmarried.

"So have you guys heard the news?" dasha said.

"yeah unbelivable really I wonder how dhara is taking this I mean she is the only one in our group that had immediet familly in other countrys that did not take the trip with america."

dasha sits on the couch "should I call arthur and nobless to come to your house johnnie?"

Ok so maybe I have one more male friend but he is a douchy asshole from britian so I now he will have a problem withour disscusion but I will consider it payback for all the trash he will talk about with us all being back in time and england still having a stick up its ass(pretty sure its red wood considering arthur's acting.

"Nobless sure but arthur maybe I still have yet to get back my tanto that chikio gave to me as a birthday present or my leaf blower."

"HEY JOHNNIE WHATS UP"

...

I turn around in dread there was arthur the blond haired blue eyed britian but if he never spoke(which would be a blessing)you would have guessed he was german or prussian.

"God dammit why are you even here! OH uh sorry didn't see you there nobless"

Nobless the german of our group with black hair and green eyes wearing a daft punk t-shirt and jeans.

"Of course you didn't you dumkaft, your always butting heads with arthur so much I would not be surprised if you both love each other" said nobless.

Me and arthur look at each other and then turn green in the face "sorry but I only think of him as a younger asshole like cousin who I can still kick their sorry ass any day."

I said "come at me counta kinte" said arthur " Any time harry potter" I replied

{NORMAL POV} They both look at each other grolwing with lightning coming out of there eyes. everyone looks on with sweat drops chikio then walks over saying I got this while taking out his katanna from now where(no one ask about where he gets it from) and slams it into the ground between johnnie and arthur.

johnnie "my floor"

arhtur "bloody hell"

They both turn to yell at said person only to find a demon like shadow hovering above their target.

chikio in a cold voice "shouldn't we be working on a soulution for dhara since she might be crying all alone in her house?"

"HAI TAICHO"

(chikio is the kendo class teacher) ((dhara is also chikio's girlfriend))

"Fine fine we'll all go to dhara's house and get her ok" said dasha.(dasha is johnnie's girlfriend)

Everyone piled into my dubsta six by six.

Nobless then exclaims"I still can't belive you got this off of a game and then said I want it and literaly went over seas to get it."

"Yeah luckliy I was back in the states before the time travel thing happened or else I would have missed my beautiful girlfriend who just came over" said johnnie as he kisses dasha.

"oi eyes on the road man "said arthur in fear.

"Your just jealous because you don't have one" johnnie replies

Arthur then comes up near johnnies ear and shouts "I do have one I just havent asked her out yet"

"Oh who is it then" said nobless while grinning

"Oh um just one of my friends" replied arthur meekly who turned away blushing from nobless. chikio, dasha, and johnnie all smile knowing who it is while nobless just looks confused. As the group of 5 went to dhara's house it started to get dark. As they arrive they all see the door open they all look inside to see dhara crying on the floor. chikio rushes over to comfort her

"shh shh its okay everything is going to be allright" said chikio. dhara looks up with teary eyes saying "no its not that its just that I'm pregnent!" everyone then looks up suprised then looked over to chikio to see how he was handling it.

chikio only looks surprised but then says "thats great honey, is it a boy our a girl?" "Its a boy, so your not mad?" dhara said. "No of course not I'm happy my only question is what shall we name him" said chikio "I was thinking obito" said dhara "Thats a perfect name" replyed chikio.

Arthur then said "hey not to ruin the moment or anything but I heard on the TV earlier that they will take voulenteirs to meet the old europeans who come to colonize."

"well why did you not say that before in the car ride, is it a crusie ship?" johnnie exclamed "nope you get to be on the beach when the settlers land,'we also get to convert them from their slavery ways'" said arthur "well dasha its a no brainer where going to james town."

~ page break~

As everyone waits for the settlers there is unrest from the crowd.

"yo when are they ?" said arthur taking a sip from his pop. nobless looks up from her history text book (shes the history teacher) "well it says that they came from a 6 month trip and their all dirty and unsanatize which is why they have docters and showers over there"

Johnnie then says "I just hope that they don't start trying to make black people slaves or anyone a slave but just encase they try something I have my tanto (arthur finnaly gave it back) and deagle at the ready."

Everyone just looks at him chikio then said "is that why you took longer with weapons checkpiont than me?"

"yeah but they did say that they will have snipers on the settlers heads if they try anything with the dummy president." replyed johnnie exciting more heads and sweat drops at him

"Wait one minute 'dummy president' so hes not out there?" exclaimed dhara.

Johnnie turns and nods his head while eating his chicken nuggets. "if any of the freed slaves are nice enough I'll show them the glory that is Mcdonalds." said johnnie "shh look there here" said dasha while pointing out to the sea.

As everyone looks to see a english galleon with their cannons out the cost guard then say over the megaphone "_Put up your cannons and come to shore" _

The galleon complies and we see a sight for sore eyes and nose. All of the settlers where as nobless said dirty and unsanatize with a bunch of stink that we can smell a yard away, but the worst thing was that they where the puritan settlers.

"I've lost my appetite" said johnnie throwing his food into the trash."me too" seconded arthur pouring out his drink. Dasha who finnished reading the pamphet said "uh oh guys it says where to take one settler home" everyone groans and looks over to arthur.

"What?"

"well you do live alone."

"but I got nobless over at my house"

"actualy I'm staying with dhara and dasha to plan the baby shower and to buy clothes unless you want to come with?" replyed nobless arthur shakily says "no I'mm gggood, but you guys are helping me with him." chikio says "fine well help" johnny then exclaims "look someone is coming over to us!" while his hand now rest on his tanto.

"um hello my name is robert hunt I be the preacher of this colony"

"Wow that was quick so I'm chikio these guys are Johnnie, arthur, dasha, dhara, and nobless.

AN:Please review and beta for me even a favorite counts


	2. Chapter 2 god

America the? Where are we?

Disclaimer: I own only the made up characters and story

The next morning rob walked out of the tv room aghast and said "So god is a female, there was a black diciple, and


End file.
